A Fickle Mind
by Auua Ytjoml
Summary: When Remy and Marie are ambushed, Marie loses her memories. When Remy finally finds her he must overcome her mysterious hatred of the x-men and convince her to come back home. ON HIATUS
1. prologue

"With her we can start over. She holds the potential for unlimited power."

"But sir-"

The man who is obviously in control turns exasperatedly on the scientist. "What is it?!"

"Sir-" the man continues more confidently. " I have worked under nearly every project in this field: Weapon X, Wade Wilson, Weapon XI. No way has been found to gain permanent control over the experiment."

"Ahhh. Merely safety concerns, you are not opposed to taking the free will of a mutant."

"Free will is relative sir. But I have lost to many co-workers for the kidnapping of another strong-willed, high powered mutant to allow me to rest easy without fear."

"Understandable. But Rogue will come to us of her own free will. A friend of mine will bring her to view things in a different light. What is the date?"

"July 18th sir."

"Good. My college should have completed his part of our deal by this afternoon."

"Sir."

"Yes?" the mutant says rather impatiently.

"Would you please inform me on our standing with the girl and what procedures you plan to follow so that I may prepare myself and the staff?"

"You and your crew will be informed in good time, Hutchings. It may take a while for the Rogue to reveal herself to us."

"Thank-you sir."

The head leaves the room and Hutchings logs off the computers, takes out the disks and places them in various spots around the room. He steps out into the main hallway-straight into a foot that is extremely high for mere walking.

Mystique shifts, and pulls Hutchings into the room.

A guard walks by. "Going home for the night Hutchings?"

Mystiques glances at him. "Yep. Just locking up."

The guard passes. She drags Hutchings out to a side entryway and then morphs into a wolf and drags him down the alleyways to the river. Shifting back into her true form, she shakes Hutchings awake.

"Huuh-What!"

She presses her knife against his throat. "What is your new project about?" He shakes his head. She presses harder, nicking his skin.

"All right, I'll tell you everything I know!"

He does. She slits his throat. Then she burns the body and dumps it in the river.

Turning away she glances up at the lab. "No one will hurt my daughter without facing the consequences."


	2. the promise

"Remy will take care o dis riverrat."

Same here swamprat."

Back to back they watch a s the first Duplicates enter the room.

* * *

A solitary figure crawls towards a mass of wires and buttons. Pressing one of these buttons, his eyes clear and he yelps. He scrambles backward, away from the mechanical voice saying . . .

"15, 14, 13 -"

* * *

"Do ya hear somethin sugah?"

Remy cocks his head. Through the wall he hears . . .

"-11, 10, 9-"

"Run!" He pulls her towards the window, exploding any Duplicates in their path. Now that he's listening for it he can hear the faint ticking and a voice counting . . .

"7, 6, 5-"

He leaps out the window, pulling Marie along with him. Above them the Duplicates unduplicates into one figure. He leaps out after the couple leaving dead copies of himself littered about.

As the trio fall they can all hear the dwindling . . .

"2, 1, ignition."

Remy lands on the cement, absorbing the shock in his toes. He looks up to catch Marie and sees light blossom from the second story window of the room next to theirs.

Marie isn't falling fast enough. Generate has caught up to her. Remy grabs a handful of cards out of his pocket and hurls them, charged, at Generate's face. One hits but the others explode midair. Remy watches frozen as Generate pushes his Marie towards the explosion. He never sees the piece of mortar that knocks him unconscious.


	3. the docter

"The patient has multiple lacerations, second and third degree burns over her left side and a severe head wound. The head wound is our biggest concern as it looks like part of the skull punctured the hippocampus."

"Bring the patient to opps. 6"

* * *

nine hours later

* * *

"Will she live do ya think doctor Blane?"

The older woman smiles at her intern.

"Ah think sha has a prety good chance o it Mcnutt."

"hhhhuhhh" Intern Mcnutt sighs. "We worked on her for so long and she still looks so terrible. I can't understand why mutants are so cruel to us humans."

Dr. Blane rubs her mouth to cover her grimace. Cupping her hands she allows a solitary spark to sink into a paper cut, healing it. She'd been the only one to recognize the burnt remains of the girls clothing as the uniform of the X-men. She'd made sure that she was the one to do the DNA testing. Not that with her white streaks of hair there was any of the x-team she could be except the leech with the poisonous skin. Skin that was thankfully inactive when the girl was unconscious. What is her name? Marien? Meral? Mary? That's it. The girls name was Mary.

The intercom breaks through her thoughts.

"Would Intern Mcnutt plase report ta Doctor D'Velchesky en the maternity hall. Ah repeat Intern Mcnutt is needed in tha maternity hall."

"I gotta go, see you latter Dr. Blane."

Blane nods at the young girl "Ok."

As soon as Mcnutt rounds the corner Blane slips back into rehab room 8.

She takes out the IVs of the girl, of Mary she reminds herself, and places her hands on Marie's head.

Sparks flow down her arms and sink into the head wound. Slowly It closes up, even the brain cells regenerating. Moving her hands down the body she target the major burns leaving bruises and scrapes to heel on their own. After about seven minuets, only shiny scar tissue and faint blossoms of blue, black, and purple are left.

Blane rubs her hands together to get the blood flowing again then watches Marie anxiously.

"Please wake up, please wake up, please wake up."

She finally relaxes taut muscles as her patient cracks open her eyes.


	4. recollections

Authers note~ I'm on ch. 17 now as far as on paper, first drafts go (i'm a really slow typer with a lot of hw who has to fight for CPU time is why I don't update more often) and I just relized I was asking you to assume to much. So I wrote a prologue. Please read it, it'll help with confusion in later chapters. I also smooshed chapters 3 and 4 together. Sorry about the major revisions going on.  
One more thing. Who likes cookies? Well I have a cookie for everyone who reviews. So press the butten at the bottom-please?____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I struggle to move as someone rub their hands down my sides but I can't. I try to at least open my eyes. They feel like lead weights but I finally snap them open. I am surrounded by white walls. A machine is beeping in time with my heart. Other wires and tubes surround me but the heart monitor is the only one attached. It's only then I see the woman is a white lab coat. Her hands are faintly glowing but as I watch the glow fades.

'Who-' I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I cough and try again.

"Who are you and where are we?"

She moves closer. "Ah'm Doctor Blane. We're at tha Missippi State hospital. Your name is Mary. You're on the X-team. Your mutation sucks memory's and abilities from people upon skin to skin contact."

"What mu-tation? This isn't a joke!" I frown at the woman. What is she talking about mutations, x-team, taking peoples memories. That's science fiction stuff.

"Look. I'll show you I'm telling the truth. Grab my hand."

I gingerly place the tips of my fingers on her hand. Nothing happens.

"See? There's noth-hhhhh!" A strangely familiar tugging sensation fills me. Buts of visions flash through my head.

_A young intern in the hall outside, A cart with a sheet covered body being rolled through yellow hallways, a mangled body with blackened, charred skin and a gaping hole in the head, latex covered hands tilt the head towards my vantage point, It's me!_

"AAAahhhh!"

I break contact, looking down at my hands. I watch as they glow white momentarily healing a small bruise. The doctor, Blane, nods at me.

"Do you see now?"

Other images flash through my brain but this time they're my own.

_"Take this chere. Fo' good luck." I'm looking down and so I only see the man's hand as he slips a card into my own palm. I turn it over. It's the Queen of Hearts.  
__A blue furred . . . mutant, he's a mutant, perches on the rail I'm leaning on. Tears are running silently down my face. "What's wrong liebechen?" he asks in a lilting accent.  
_"_Kid he loves you." The man is standing behind me. He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Don't be afraid to love him back."  
__An Asian girl in bright yellow pokes her head into my room. "We're leaving Rogue. Are you sure you don't wanna come?" I shake my head. "No thanks. Ya'll go have fun. Ah was never one for crowds."_

My eyes refocus on the doctor and narrow in confusion.

"Who am Ah?"

"You're Mary, remember?"

"No one calls me Mary though. They call me Chere, and Liebechen, and Kid and Rogue-but not Mary."

"Well you code name is Rogue."

I frown. The Aisan girl had called me Rogue as if that was my name and without a past or a future, as things stood now Rogue seems to fit me.

"Ah'm Rogue then."

"Ok Rogue we need to get you out of here. Take this coat." Her fingers run over me detaching the pulse strip on my arm and extracting me from the bed. She hand me a brown trenchcoat with a red trim.

"And lets see, that hair of yours isn't going to grow back all that soon."

She takes a pair of scissors and clips around my head. Burnt hair falls around my feet.

" There. Messy but at least what's left aint charred. Follow me now."

I obey and she leads me to a coatroom where she hands me a canvas bag.

" There's a change a cloths, some toiletry items, and your own stuff from when we brought you in."

Blane leads me to the front entrance and says goodbye. I walk out the door and Ah'm homeless without a clue of where to go; again.

Or at least I think this is again.

"_Fine. Get in the car Kid."  
__I hop out of the cold and back into his warm truck._

Yes. I have been homeless before.

I walk aimlessly down the street till I see a park. I turn into it and sit down at a table. Rummaging through the bag I find in addition to what Blane said she gave me, 200 dollars in cash and a brochure for Xaviors School for Gifted Children.  
Just then pain lighting bots thorough my skull. It only lasts a second but I sit down for a few minuets to make sure I'm all right.

I spend the time deciding what to leave and to bring.  
A note scribbled on the bottom of the brochure reads _they can help you find your past_ but I toss it under the table as my intuition is screaming bad idea. Next I take out the bag of my stuff. First I pull out a charred leather/spandex uniform. It has two 'X's on the shoulders and one on the belt. I feel around for pockets and on the right side (the side mostly intact) I find an inner pocket with some chap stick and a Queen of Hearts. I stuff the Chap Stick into my bag but stare at the playing card. It is the same one as in my memory. Or at least it's gone through the same cosmetic surgery. The red eyes have been shaded over with vivid, sparkly green ink. This I put into my trenchcoat pocket. I don't know why but it seems important. Next I take out a pair of emerald, elbow length satin gloves. They are still in good condition with only a few burnt threads so I slip them on. Last to out is a device that looks like a high tech walkie-talkie. I stand up, hoist the duffle bag over my shoulder and stride off, leaving it on the table. I feel no need to be tracked down.


	5. the prayer

"Hello?" Rogue! Answer please! Rogue answer!" the communicator vibrates in time with the voice.

A small child notices and tugs her mother over.

"Look Mommy, Its talking!"

Missus Green picks up the divice.

"Hello?" she says to it.

"Who is this?" the voice on the other end hitches in surprise.

"Missus Green o Delilah. Who are you?"

The speaker ignore her question.

"Did you find this with a girl or no?"

She looks around. " Thars an outfit on the ground with X's on it. It's pretty well burnt up though. And a flyer for some school."

"Could you possibly meet with s to collect what you found?" the voice now contains an even mixture of hope and despair.

"Shore, how long will ya'll be?"

A pause at the other end of the line.

Then incredulous "you'll just wait for us?"

"Shore. My chile'll be playin here for a while anyhow."

" Oh! Thank you! Thank you! We'll be there in about two hours, is that all right?"

"Et's fawne."

Missus Green folds up the uniform and places the flyer and walkie on top of it.

"Go play Sugah. Toby'll be here in bout ten minuets."

"Ah tol' ya it were talkin" The girl says sticking her pinkie in her mouth.

" Ya certainly did. Go play now chile."

She runs off towards the swing set and Missus Green sits down to wait.

Two hours later

Missus Green notices that the same two girls circle the park for the third time.

"Excuse me girls, you looking for a Missus Green?"

The Asian girl holds out a hand. "I'm Jubilee and this is Kitty. Are you her?"

"Please to meet you girls" She smiles. "Her things are over 'ere."

She hands Jubilee the pile of things.

"Are you sure you didn't see a girl with two toned hair and covered up from head to toe?" Kitty asks.

"No Ah'm sorry girls. All Ah know is what you've told me. My daughter is the one who noticed your device going off."

"Well thank you sooo much. If you find or remember anything else call the school. Her name is Rogue or Marie."

"It is nothing. If anything comes up I will contact you."

The three woman hug and Missus Green watches them go. Clasping her hands together she prays " Please let that gal make et back home to her famly w'out hardship Lord. Please."


	6. missing in action

"_Storm will you please get Remy for me. Kitty and Jubilee found information on Rogue."_

"_Yes sir_"

Ororo sighs as she walks down to the teachers wing. Remy hadn't said a word since he'd woken up three days ago. He'd been listless, only doing things such as eating and showering if directed to do so. The only time he'd snapped out of it was when Logan had mentioned Rogue's real name, Marie. He'd stared at Logan, eyes glowing, but when Logan had asked him "Gambit?" that light had gone out.

Knocking on Remy's door she calls out softly "Remy? May I come in?"

She doesn't expect an answer and doesn't get one. She opens the door and steps in.

"Remy?" An empty room greets her. Remy's trench coat is gone from the end of his bed. "Hey Storm? Have you seen any playing cards lately? Emma was like going to teach Jubes and I some new games but we like cant find a deck like anywhere!"

Ororo takes a calming breath to steady the breeze beginning to whip around her. She turns around.

"Kitty! Round up both teams and tell them to meet in the War room, now!"

Kitty's eyes widen. She snaps to attention saying "Yes Storm but Ororo has already stormed off. Kitty phases down a floor and starts banging on doors. Heads poke out and glare at the normally overly bubbly girl. She starts to phase through to the next floor and then remembers to yell "Storm wants both teams in the War room Pronto!"

Ronnie and Bobby are yelling at each other in the kitchen, a broken plate at their feet when Emma bursts in.

"We don't have time for your little spat. Storm is either very angry, worried or both. She nearly fried me when I asked what was wrong. Come on, she wants us in the War Room."

The three friends are among the last to enter, along with Logan who had been teaching a class. They take their seats just as Ororo sweeps in.

"Remy is gone." She holds up a hand at the protests. "He's not just wandering around somewhere. His trench coat, a bunch of his clothes and every single deck of cards we had in the wreck room is missing as well."

Everyone bursts into talk at once, everyone but Storm, Logan and Laura(X-23). Storm lets them for a minuit then a clap of thunder causes everyone to look back to the head of the table. She sits down and Logan takes her place.

"I hope it's obvious to everyone where Gumbo's headed. If we find Stripes we find him and he can take care of himself better than she can right now. Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, X-23 and I are going after Rogue. Wolvesbane and Storm are going to track down Gambit and if they find him Wolvesbane will join him in search of Rogue and Storm will come home. Frost do you think you can find Rogue on Celebro?"

Emma nods. " I should be able to locate Remy as well if he is using his powers."

Logan nods. "Good. Everyone else can go. We'll find them as soon as we can but no one, No One, is to go looking for them alone. We need people to cover all areas and six people for two is plenty for now, Dismissed."

The majority of the X-Men stream out after giving goodbyes to those leaving. Those people move u p to the front of the room nearer Ororo and Logan.

Ororo addresses them. "Emma you will be in charge while Logan and I are gone. All of you, a woman found Rogue's uniform, communicator and a brochure for the Institute in Magnolia, Mississippi about 20 miles from where Remy last saw her. According to this woman, she did not see anyone matching Rogue's description. Her son was the one who found the communicator during one of our attempts to contact her. Team one will take the Blackbird there to start the search for Rogue. Ronnie, you and I will be tracking down Remy on foot. We'll have to start immediately to stand a chance of catching a trail."

Logan joins in. " you have half an hour to pack whatever you are bringing and get to the hanger. Traval light. We're not on vacation."

"Yes sir."

Kitty and Kurt grasp hands and dissapear in a cloud of sulfer. Storm and Logan kiss quickly and Ororo and Ronnie head to Remy's room.

"What's up kid?" Logan asks Laura.

"Why would she abandon her things? Do you think her memories are gone?"

Logan grimices. "That's exactly what I think, which is why her brother, her best friend and her father are coming." Noticing Laura's pained sent he claps her on the shoulder.

"Listen Kid. Kurt and Kitty will certaintly contribute, expecially once we find her but you are the one who, along with me, can empathize most and you're the one I trust to get things done if I need to leave. Kitty just doesn't have the experience and Kurt doesn't have the instinct. And remember Kid, you and Marie may not share blood but you are sisters."

Laura smiles at her adoptive father then wheels around and runs out of the room.

Logan's calm façade drops and he slams a fist down onto the table. "Damn it Marie! What have they done to you?"

Laura's (X-23's) POV

I'm done packing in 10 minuets, 2 seconds. I'm wearing my uniform and I've got a variety of outfits that I might need to blend in. Of course I have the duffle bag Logan gave me. It always holds a toiletry kit, 50 bucks, and a change of clothes. I put all of my other things in there too.

I've already grabbed a bite to eat, stashed my bag in a locker and held an 11 minuet, 17 second conversation with Logan before Kitty finally gets here dragging an enormous suitcase. Kurt and I just look at her in disbelief before Logan orders me up there with her to repack appropriately. She'd packed enough clothes for a month including 5 cameras, a blow-dryer and a straightener. I grab 5 tops and 3 bottoms then rummage through her closet till I find a shoe bag. I dump out the shoes and shove the clothes in there. I turn an grab her toiletry kit out of her hands and plop that in the bag too. It's probably filled with make-up but there is a chance that we might need it and besides she's the one who has to lug it around everywhere. I look her over critically.

"Well at least you're wearing your uniform."

She goes red and "humphs in irritation but I let it go. Shoving the bag into her arms I drag her over to a spot above the hanger.

"Phase us down Shadowcat." I tell her.

She does so meekly and 15 minuets, 9 seconds after our scheduled time of departure, Emma Frost and Logan start up the engines.

' I like Rogue. She's smart and knows how to use her smarts to take care of herself. Most of the time. But the fact that she wants nothing to do with her friends and family and doesn't seem to remember that we are her friends and family makes my think she could use some help right now. Which is why I am on a plane flying to Mississippi for who knows how long. Cause I know what it's like to be lost, and while there's plenty of . . . . . . people, I would wish that on, Rogue's not one of them.


	7. the search

"_Storm will you please get Remy for me. Kitty and Jubilee found information on Rogue."_

"_Yes sir_"

Ororo sighs as she walks down to the teachers wing. Remy hadn't said a word since he'd woken up three days ago. He'd been listless, only doing things such as eating and showering if directed to do so. The only time he'd snapped out of it was when Logan had mentioned Rogue's real name, Marie. He'd stared at Logan, eyes glowing, but when Logan had asked him "Gambit?" that light had gone out.

Knocking on Remy's door she calls out softly "Remy? May I come in?"

She doesn't expect an answer and doesn't get one. She opens the door and steps in.

"Remy?" An empty room greets her. Remy's trench coat is gone from the end of his bed. "Hey Storm? Have you seen any playing cards lately? Emma was like going to teach Jubes and I some new games but we like cant find a deck like anywhere!"

Ororo takes a calming breath to steady the breeze beginning to whip around her. She turns around.

"Kitty! Round up both teams and tell them to meet in the War room, now!"

Kitty's eyes widen. She snaps to attention saying "Yes Storm" but Ororo has already stormed off. Kitty phases down a floor and starts banging on doors. Heads poke out and glare at the normally overly bubbly girl. She starts to phase through to the next floor and then remembers to yell "Storm wants both teams in the War room Pronto!"

Ronnie and Bobby are yelling at each other in the kitchen, a broken plate at their feet when Emma bursts in.

"We don't have time for your little spat. Storm is either very angry, worried or both. She nearly fried me when I asked what was wrong. Come on, she wants us in the War Room."

The three friends are among the last to enter, along with Logan who had been teaching a class. They take their seats just as Ororo sweeps in.

"Remy is gone." She holds up a hand at the protests. "He's not just wandering around somewhere. His trench coat, a bunch of his clothes and every single deck of cards we had in the wreck room is missing as well."

Everyone bursts into talk at once, everyone but Storm, Logan and Laura(X-23). Storm lets them for a minuet then a clap of thunder causes everyone to look back to the head of the table. She sits down and Logan takes her place.

"I hope it's obvious to everyone where Gumbo's headed. If we find Stripes we find him and he can take care of himself better than she can right now. Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, X-23 and I are going after Rogue. Wolvesbane and Storm are going to track down Gambit and if they find him Wolvesbane will join him in search of Rogue and Storm will come home. Frost do you think you can find Rogue on Celebro?"

Emma nods. " I should be able to locate Remy as well if he is using his powers."

Logan nods. "Good. Everyone else can go. We'll find them as soon as we can but no one, No One, is to go looking for them alone. We need people to cover all areas and six people for two is plenty for now, Dismissed."

The majority of the X-Men stream out after giving goodbyes to those leaving. Those people move up to the front of the room nearer Ororo and Logan.

Ororo addresses them. "Emma you will be in charge while Logan and I are gone. All of you, a woman found Rogue's uniform, communicator and a brochure for the Institute in Magnolia, Mississippi about 20 miles from where Remy last saw her. According to this woman, she did not see anyone matching Rogue's description. Her son was the one who found the communicator during one of our attempts to contact her. Team one will take the Blackbird there to start the search for Rogue. Ronnie, you and I will be tracking down Remy on foot. We will have to start immediately to stand a chance of catching a trail."

Logan joins in. " you have half an hour to pack whatever you are bringing and get to the hanger. Travel light. We're not on vacation."

"Yes sir."

Kitty and Kurt grasp hands and disappear in a cloud of sulfur. Storm and Logan kiss quickly and Ororo and Ronnie head to Remy's room.

"What's up kid?" Logan asks Laura.

"Why would she abandon her things? Do you think her memories are gone?"

Logan grimaces. "That's exactly what I think, which is why her brother, her best friend and her father are coming." Noticing Laura's pained look, he claps her on the shoulder.

"Listen Kid. Kurt and Kitty will certainty contribute, especially once we find her but you are the one who, along with me, can empathize most and you are the one I trust to get things done if I need to leave. Kitty just doesn't have the experience and Kurt doesn't have the instinct. And remember Kid, you and Marie may not share blood but you are sisters."

Laura smiles at her adoptive father then wheels around and runs out of the room.

Logan's calm façade drops and he slams a fist down onto the table. "Damn it Marie! What have they done to you?"

Laura's (X-23's) POV

I'm done packing in 10 minuets, 2 seconds. I'm wearing my uniform and I've got a variety of outfits that I might need to blend in. Of course I have the duffle bag Logan gave me. It always holds a toiletry kit, 50 bucks, and a change of clothes. I put all of my other things in there too.

I've already grabbed a bite to eat, stashed my bag in a locker and held an 11 minuet, 17 second conversation with Logan before Kitty finally gets here dragging an enormous suitcase. Kurt and I just look at her in disbelief before Logan orders me up there with her to repack appropriately. She'd packed enough clothes for a month including 5 cameras, a blow-dryer and a straightener. I grab 5 tops and 3 bottoms then rummage through her closet till I find a shoe bag. I dump out the shoes and shove the clothes in there. I turn an grab her toiletry kit out of her hands and plop that in the bag too. It's probably filled with make-up but there is a chance that we might need it and besides she's the one who has to lug it around everywhere. I look her over critically.

"Well at least you're wearing your uniform."

She goes red and "humphs in irritation but I let it go. Shoving the bag into her arms I drag her over to a spot above the hanger.

"Phase us down Shadowcat." I tell her.

She does so meekly and 15 minuets, 9 seconds after our scheduled time of departure, Emma Frost and Logan start up the engines.

' I like Rogue. She's smart and knows how to use her smarts to take care of herself. Most of the time. But the fact that she wants nothing to do with her friends and family and doesn't seem to remember that we are her friends and family makes my think she could use some help right now. Which is why I am on a plane flying to Mississippi for who knows how long. Cause I know what it's like to be lost, and while there's plenty of . . . . . . people, I would wish that on, Rogue's not one of them.


	8. breaking news

Rogue's POV

I end up in a hotel a couple of streets down. During this time I only come out for grocery's and asprin. It turns out that re-remembering your life hurts, a lot. I still don't know who Doctor Blain is but her views towards the X-Men she's either misinformed or working for them.

_~I remember a wild man in a fur coat fending off a man with three long metal claws. The claw man is trying to get to me but the wild man protects me._

_~I remember that same wild man supporting me as we walk down a hallway._

_~I remember a terrifying memory of a man in a wheelchair strapping me into a machine. Pain fills me and I watch as my hair changes color from my own rich brown to bleached white. A man wearing a helmet, and Wild Man attack the telepath. Wild Man is sent flying off the edge as Helmet Guy frees me. The guy lying next to his wheelchair gasps "The X-Men will not forget this Magneto._

_~Another memory. I'm lying in a bed, a blue skinned doctor leaning over me. "Rogue? Are you ok?" She changes into a cat and sits on my bed watching me. Later, I'm in that same bed but the doctor is gone an Wild Man is back. His face is filled with concern. He asks me "do you remember me Marie? It's Victor, remember? Everyone's worried about you; Lance, Pietro and the rest, even Colossus and Gambit _**"Take care o dis Riverrat."**

A sharp jarring pain lances through my head and side. I vaguely note the corner of the counter digging into my side. Slowly my vision clears and I'm left staring at the bag of persimmons lying slightly bruised on the floor.

I pick them up grumbling "What is it with that Gambit that he keeps giving me headaches?"

Every time my new memories turn to this Gambit my head rebels and it's off to my painkillers I go. I wonder if it's possible to be addicted to aspirin. I pop a few pills in my mouth and then rummage through the groceries till I find the newspaper I'd picked up. The front page has a full color photo of two paramedics loading my own body onto an ambulance. Behind them a collapsed building is being attacked by firefighters trying to keep the blaze from spreading to neighboring buildings. I read the article below again.

Explosion Killed Dozens, Didn't it?

An Explosion in an abandoned downtown office building killed dozens according to initial reports, but upon further investigation 28 out of the 29 supposed casualties have identical dental records along with obvious similarities in physical characteristics. Scientists are doing DNA testing right now to confirm whether or not these bodies were mutant generated. Custodial worker Harry White was found near the site of the original explosion on the second floor and is thought to have set off the timer on the explosives. Other suspects include a man seen running away from the scene and a mutant who upon being wakened by paramedics, injured one and fled. The medic in question told reporters "the man's actions were typical of wounded or severely stressed individuals. He was, I'm sure, not trying to hurt me, merely trying to escape."

Other injuries include minor lacerations on a couple in the apartment next door and horrific burns on an as of yet unidentified girl pulled from the rubble.

Another article a few pages back was the one that had cemented my decision to leave.

Mysterious Patient Disappears from Local Hospital

Explosions in an abandoned building Tuesday sent several people to the hospital including a mysterious girl with massive third degree burns and lacerations covering her entire body. Due to a horrific head injury she was not expected to last the week yet the morning following the explosions she was missing from her room. In addition, when a search was made all of her personal belongings were missing, the results of her DNA test had been destroyed and excess genetic material was gone. The doctors who worked on the girl said "her DNA test came back negitive for an active X-gene" but it is suspected that she either is a mutant or has mutant friends. The public is asked to be on the lookout for a female; five foot, four inches with green eyes and white streaks in otherwise brown hair. If you have any information please contact your nearest police station.

I have to hand it to Blane, she'd done her best to help me, but right now I can best help myself by getting out of here.


	9. the Lebeau's

The next morning I've packed mah food and stuff into the duffle bag and hitched a ride. The driver is a Louisiana gal headed back home to N'aleans.

"Do yo wan ta be let off anywhere in peticula-?"

"No Ma'am. Jus needed ta get away from there."

She looks at me oddly. "Yo got family in N'aleans?"

"No, Ah don' really have family anywhere that Ah cin reach."

She seems to come to a discision, "Well why don you stay wi moi en Henri?"

I shake my head I can't trust anyone untill I know more about ho I'm supposed to be.

"Ah don't take charity."

At this she lets out an honest to goodness guffaw.

"Yo riden in moi truck, aren't you? You look pretty slim for someone who's doin' 'fawne'. Eat dinner wi me an Henri then you cin skiddadle if that pleases yo. All Right?"

I nod my head unwillingly. I can't afford her friendship but she's a little overwhelming and my instincts are saying yes. She smiles at me victoriously and I go back to staring out the window.

We're winding our way down their driveway before she speaks again.

"You can go in an pick out a room ta dump yo stuff in."

We get out of the car and a tall handsome man with blue eyes is there to meet us. They embrace and kiss. I take my time getting out of the truck and grabbing my bag but they're still at it so I walk past them, into the house.

I immediately see Merci's touch in the pastel walls with vividly colored furniture standing out in a non confrontational way. I walk through the living room, grab an apple and start my examination and exploration of the house. It is larger than average with a kitchen, dining room, living room, wrec-room, laundry room, garage, basement, four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and several locked doors hinting at even more space.

I dump my stuff in the only apparently unused bedroom and return to the kitchen. Merci is getting out pots and pans.

"Can Ah help?"

She doesn't turn around, quickly sliding pans of various veggies and carbs onto the stove.

"Sure, you can start on the chicken. Just make sure those spices-" she slides a bowl over "-are completely coating the chicken-"points to fridge"-then place the chicken in the pan and I'll do the rest. You'll need about four pieces for us."

"All right."

I wash my hands and then start prepping the chicken as she directed. It's very easy and I enjoy the chance to use my hands. When I started to get the chicken with my gloves on she'd stopped me. "De chicken isn' dat slimy and you'll ruin yo gloves."

So here I am handling raw chicken with my bare hands, and enjoying it, in some random strangers house outside New Orleans with little memory of who I am.

I must be an idiot.

Logan would kill me himself if he knew how I'd been acting. What? I sigh. I don't know who Logan is. My memories are there, I just can't reach them.

By the time the chicken and spice cakes are ready, two children are peeking around the door at me and taking appreciative whiffs at the smells wafting around them

"Come in and set the table." Merci tells them. Turning to me she points to them in turn. "that's moi fil Sebastian and my fille Chermine. Children dis is Rogue."

The two children turn and bow to me. "bonjour!" "Good morn!"

I frown at this but Merci whispers "Seb is just learning English."

I nod and smile at them. "Hello Sebastian. It's nice to meet you. Bonjour Chermine."

Chermine smiles at me shyly and Seb grins. "Tanks."

Merci shoos me over to the table and I end up sitting down while the kids and Merci set the table and brought out the food.

Henri and anther man, who introduces himself as Etienne (but only after kissing my hand), come in and then we all sit down and start eating. I notice they each stop and pray or something, but it's whenever each person feels like it. Sebastian and Chermine are the only two who do it together or out loud.

For the first minuit or so we all dig in. Then Henri looks over at me.

"So, Rogue is it?"

I look back at him steadily. Never mind that I probably have another name. "Ah go by Rogue, yes."

An yo a Mutant?"

I stiffen and he must have noticed because he laughs. His laugh is easy and reassuring.

"Don worry chere. I'm not gonna sic a mob on yo. I got a brother who's a mutant."

I incline my head towards Etienne who shakes his head.

"I'm a cousin. Henrie's frere is Remy."

I nod in understanding. "So ah suppose ya'll want to know what mah powers are?"

This time Merci responds "I'm sure we, expecially the children, would be delighted, but we'll respect yo privacy."

"Thanks. And thanks for a place to stay as well."

Merci grins. "You've decided to spend de night den?"

"Ah haven't anywhere else and it's ten already."

By the time we're done with dessert I've told them pretty much everything I know about me.

As soon as they've cleared the dishes the kids are hustled up to bed. I'm in my room changing when the door opens behind me.

"Mind if I smoke?"

I spin around clutching a blanket around my upper body. Etienne leans against the doorway.

"Well?"

"What happened to knocking? And why aren't there locks on these doors?" I glare at him.

He looks at me pointedly and pulls a puppy dog face.

I growl and then sigh. "Fine you can smoke and come in. Just turn around so I can put a shirt on."

He complies and then drapes himself over one of the armchairs.

"T' answer yo questions, locks are rather redundant in a den o thieves. Only one here besides yo who couldn't open a basic lock is Chermine an de kids do knock."

I sit myself on the bed facing him. "Well what do you want?"

"Jus t' talk. Seb and Chere are asleep and Henri and Merci are 'entertainin' themselves."

"Well then why don't you go 'entertain yourself' with them."

Etienne cracks a smile wide as the sky and starts chuckling.

"What!"

"I'm not all dat into threesomes- though if you were involved I might make an exception."

I gag and he chuckles again.

"So what's yo business in N'awleans?"

I try to keep a poker face but I know I'm failing miserably.

"Had ta get away, Merci was the one who picked me up."

He leans forward. "Why yo running?"

I frown. "Ah'm not running, Ah'm jus playin things safe."

He sighs. "Again Cher, why are yo runnin?" His eys are intense as if I should be running.

I close up. "Ah have no idea what yur talking about Etienne. Ah'm not runnin from anything or anyone. Ah couldn't stay where ah was so Ah hitched and mah ride invited me to stay the night! End of story!"

Later I would remember the look of concern that flashed across his face for the briefest of moments but for the then I was just relieved that he seemed willing to drop the subject.

We talked some more. In return for my past I learn that Henri is the leader of the Thieves Guild of New Orleans. His brother, Remy is adopted and had been exiled from the city because of some feud with the Assassins Guild.

Then I think of something.

"Why are you spending the night here? Where are you gonna sleep?"

He smiles. "Merci is lending me a bed in a cottage bout eighth mile way from here."

I look out my window overlooking the large slping lawn in frount of the house.  
An eighth mile in what direction?"

He cocks a finger back over his shoulder. "There's a hillock in that direction. Cottage might be exaggerating though. It's more like a cross between a fishing shack and a treehouse. Still it's comfortable."

I yawn. Immediately he's off my chair an out the door. "I'll leave yo to get some beauty sleep. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Etienne."


	10. raising the alarm

A/N ~ I know this chapter's really short but I didn't feel like it fit either at the end of ch. 9 or at the begining of ch.10

"Merci, Henri."

The two look up from the bed where they are reading a book with the kids. Reading his face they detangle themselves.

"We have to talk wi Etienne. Go to sleep now."

"Good night Mere, Frere."

"Good night Seb."

The three walk downstairs and Henri opens the fridge. "Three waters or something stronger?"

"Water's fine."

"I'll pass."

Henri passes a glass to his wife. "What is it Etienne?"

Etienne brushes his hair out of his face and sighs. "It's Marie."

Merci frowns. "It's true we've never met but I thought it was odd when she didn't recognize our names, especially Remy's."

"It's worse than that. We were talking an de fille don remember an o de guild history and she don remember living at Xaviors." Etienne supplies.

"We will need to contact the school and call Remy." Henri makes to stand up but Etienne restrains him.

"Henri, we can't let Marie know we are en contact wi de school." He says. "She's scared somthin awful o da place."

"Do yo know why?" Merci asks.

"Not exactly. She mentioned somptin 'bout Gambit annoying her though."

""So she knows Gambit but not Remy?"

"Seems like it."

"I'll call Remy. How soon can yo get up dere?" Henri asks.

"I'll start now. Jus let me grab a few things."

"Good. Merci?" She stands up and puts her hands in his.

"I'll make sure Marie stays here." She reassures him.

"Merci."

Merci leaves the room and Henri picks up the phone

"He's a good time Cajun Casanova leaning up against the record machine, Looks like a cool glass of water but he's candy-coated misery-"

A raccoon jumps backwards at the burst of sound from the shiny plastic and hurries away from the road deciding that the object isn't worth the risk.

A single car sends the cell phone flying as it travels south. The phone lands at the base of a billboard that reads-

"Welcome to Calttacot Mississippi; Population 525"


End file.
